1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skidproof covert for the automobile pedal, and more particularly to a structure for fastening the skidproof cover to the automobile pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art skidproof cover 11 has a plurality of fastening straps 12 and skidproof rings 13. The cover 11 is fastened to the automobile pedal 10 by the fastening straps 12. The cover 11 cannot be securely fastened with the automobile pedal 10 by the fastening straps 12.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, another prior art skidproof cover is fastened to the automobile pedal by a fastening seat 21 in conjunction with an actuating member 22, a confining member 23, and a plurality of fastening screws. The automobile pedal is held in the confining member 23. This prior art fastening structure is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. In addition, the confining member 23 fits only automobile pedals of certain sizes and specifications.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automobile pedal cover with a fastening structure which is free of the shortcomings of the prior art fastening structures described above.
The fastening structure of the present invention is simple in construction and cost-effective. The skidproof cover of the present invention is fastened to an automobile pedal by a holding member in conjunction with two locating rods and two locating bolts.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.